This invention relates to watercraft and in particular but not necessarily to inflatable watercraft. It is desirable that such watercraft include a form of fender to protect the sides of the water craft from damage through contact with other objects. In addition it is desirable that the fender be buoyant to assist in the buoyancy of the craft should that be necessary.